


Children of the Revolution

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, viñeta de la película
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T-Rex —puñetero perturbador—.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Descripción de esa misma escena en la película. O lo que sea.

T-Rex —puñetero perturbador—, _Children of the revolution_ a toda hostia en su cabeza. Música que violenta sus oídos, que se manifiesta sin aviso sobre el peso accidental de la niña.

Billy no se mueve y siente su rostro arder por momentos, enrojecido, repleto de las plumas de la almohada que engullen el espacio a bocados, cayendo y cayendo, acariciando su confusión, fundiéndose con el suave recorrido que marcan las yemas de Debbie contra su mejilla.

Puede que sea la primera vez que mira tanto rato seguido a una persona. O puede que sólo haya perdido la memoria, así, en general, porque durante los últimos segundos de la maldita canción que todavía le oprime el cerebro es incapaz de pensar en nada más.

«¿Lo ves? Estás como una cabra.»

Tiene que ser eso.


End file.
